


If I Could Never Give You Peace

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Headmaster Iruka, Hokage Kakashi, M/M, Song fic, Taylor Swift inspired, not edited, overdone tropes BECAUSE I LOVE THEM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Kakashi is a red streak of lightning in the sky, a volatile hair trigger gun.His one soft spot is a headstrong headmaster- who loves all his broken bits and pieces.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/ Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	If I Could Never Give You Peace

“But I’m a fire and I’ll keep your brittle heart warm, if your cascade ocean wave blues come. All these people think loves for show, but I would die for you in secret. The devils in the details but you’ve got a friend in me... would it be enough if I could never give you peace.”

“Umino Iruka, the “dolphin of the sea” has a fire chakra affinity?” Kakashi cackled under his breath, as Iruka lobbed another kick at his head.  
“Yeah yeah, it’s very funny, and I’ve certainly never heard that joke before.” Iruka rolled his eyes so hard they almost disappeared into his skull. Kakashi didn’t stop laughing, but his internal voice made sense of this new information. In a weird way, it worked. Iruka May have come from Wave originally, but it was all Will of Fire burning in his veins.  
He pursed his lips to make another wry comment, but Iruka saw the look on his face and doubled down on his efforts to land a blow on the other. With a burst of chakra to his heels, he yelled wild into the wind- “Let’s see how well you burn,“scarecrow in a field!” And Kakashi could stop himself from grinning.

As they grin closer, Kakashi came to appreciate that hot fire that burned in Iruka. He had spent a hard life on the field, and fighting in a war, with heartache and heartbreak in between each. They had won the last battle, and Naruto had won world peace by the power of his speech that poured out from incredible love. That gift had given Kakashi yet another burden though, a Hokage hat he didn’t feel worthy of wearing. One thing made it worth it though- the ability to give Iruka the position he knew he’d been wanting and deserved. That too had it’s drawbacks, although Hokage and headmaster of the academy had regular meetings, outside of work he saw even less of the man. He refused to think of the heat that pooled in his gut as lust, just as he refused to believe that the warmth in his chest was love. Iruka was simply a fire that kept his brittle heart warm.

“Did you hear?” Rumors. “Can you believe it?” Whispers. It’s a scandal for sure!” Gossip is hurtful even if it’s true. “The war veteran and the schoolteacher, I could hardly believe my own eyes!”

Bitter truth. “Our Hokage with another man, what will the other nations thinks?”  
“Who cares about the other nations, think of the children!”

Iruka couldn’t hide the tear that slipped down his cheek, not from his partner. Kakashi brushed the drop away with the back of his fingers. “Naruto better hurry up and take the hat, I’m sick of the noise in this village. You’ve served faithfully for your whole life and this is how they treat you? You practically raised Naruto, the most hated child and now that he’s the darling who saved the world they can’t give a little grace to his Iruka-Nii?”  
Iruka gave Kakashi a weak smile, and pulled him in for a chaste kiss, effectively ending the outburst.  
“It’ll be ok love. I have suffered more and worse at the hands of this village and in the fight to protect her, I can handle this much.”  
Kakashi wanted to add, “but it made you cry,” but he held his tongue. Iruka was right. This slight was painful, but it wouldn’t ruin them.  
“Let’s lead the way then, dearest. This loves not a show for them, or the world, or anybody else.” Iruka rested his head on Kakashi’s chest, savoring the steady thrum of his heartbeat, a luxury he didn’t always have, Andy one he know inevitably wouldn’t last. He heard the barest whisper about his head, a strong and sturdy declaration for only him to hear, “I would die for you in secret.” 

Iruka was flushed red from screaming. His stomach felt tense and tight, his head ached, his whole body thrummed.  
“How. Dare. You. You knew what a risk it was, and you went and did it anyway!”  
The life of a ninja was never safe, a terrible truth that they healed close to their hearts, but this was too far.

In a quiet, still voice, Kakashi replied, “This is how it is for me. I can’t neglect my duties so that I can promise you a safe homecoming.”  
Iruka had never wanted to smack anyone across the face more than he did it this moment. Standing before him was a man he loved, a man he knew, a man with whom he could trade secrets and silence, and it was this same man who was totally misunderstanding him. “Can you really be so stupid?” The fire that warmed hearts and bones could burn just as easily. “I’m not asking you to neglect anything. I’m just asking you to be a little more careful. You could have taken backup, you could have told someone else all the details, it isn’t a weakness to lean on others, you know that better than anyone! Teamwork Kakashi, teamwork! The devils in the details, you have a friend in me, in Naruto, in the whole village, and yet you still choose to put yourself in senseless, preventable danger!” Kakashi examined the floor, the cracks in the wall, the ceiling. He looked everywhere except into Iruka’s flushed face. “I wonder,” he pondered into the tense stillness, “would it be enough?” Exasperated and exhausted, Iruka gave him a heart wrenching look. “Would what be enough, Kakashi?” “All the love, all the fire, all the promises. Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?”

**Author's Note:**

> TAYLOR SWIFT HAS A NEW ALBUM  
> and her song “peace” immediately reminded me of Kakairu so here you go.  
> P. S. The description of war veteran and schoolteacher is a direct rip from ( I believe) the Hokages Wife by B_Rated, which according to archive I’ve visited 37 times! That phrase always stuck out to me, and I wanted to use it here.


End file.
